One Night
by YoursTrulyxxBlondiexx
Summary: Yet another one-shot. Very AU. Arizona screwed up a very important relationship, and after a month of trying to win her back, she has to prove that she's all in. With a bunch of rose petals and candles, will the love of her life believe that she's in it for the long haul?


**A/N; I really wanted to write another one-shot. And leave it as a one-shot this time. I needed something to use as a way to recover from this horrific thousand word essay I had to write for my honors English class. Ended up writing 1,423 words for the entire paper I believe. I think my brain is almost absolute mush at this point, so I'm sorry if any of this one-shot is unintelligible or highly awful. **

**This one-shot is inspired by quite a few songs. I'm going to post some lyrics of at least two of them at the beginning of the story. Some of the others may be incorporated throughout the story. I guess it's true when they say music fuels the soul. At least it fuels mine anyways.**

* * *

_Tell her that I love her  
Tell her that I need her  
Tell her that she's more  
Than a one-night stand  
Tell her that she turns my cheeks  
The colour of my hair  
All I wanna do is be near_

_-__**"One Night" by Ed Sheeran**_

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?_

_-__**"Little Lion Man" by Mumford & Sons**_

* * *

Arizona sat on her couch, fidgeting as she stared at the ceiling. She could remember clearly the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin on the blonde's own, and most of all, she remembered the words that were said.

The blonde let out a quiet sigh. She was broken out of her thoughts as a voice pulsed through her ears.

"Arizona!" the voice got louder this time. "Arizona Robbins are you listening to me!?"

"Huh?" There was a pause between her words. "Oh, sorry Teds. I guess I just spaced off there for a moment."

"You think? I've been calling your name for ages."

"I'm sure it wasn't ages, Theodora."

"Sure felt like it, Arizona."

"Anyways, what were you saying again?"

"Oh, right. Your mom said you need to call her ASAP. She said that if you don't call her within 24 hours she and the Colonel are coming for a visit."

"Oh hell no! Teddy! What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. You're a mess, 'Zona. Ever since she-who-shall-not-be-named and you had a falling out you've been…well, depressed as fuck. And depressed as fuck is _not_ a good look on you."

Arizona laughed lightly. "I haven't been depressed, Teds. I've just been in a rough spot. And I think I'm getting better."

"Really? Are you, Arizona?"

The blonde sighed. "No, I'm not. But I'm trying, Teddy. I really am. I miss her so much."

"No offense, Arizona, but maybe if you hadn't insulted her intelligence, family, and ability to love you, you wouldn't be missing her."

"Teddy, I know. I fucked it up this time. I was drunk, stupid, and feeling quite insecure so I snapped. That's no excuse but that's what happened. I was in love with her. I saw myself marrying her and having kids with her. Chickens, dogs, a big house. That's what I saw with her. And now that's gone." Arizona's voice had gone into a whisper at the end of her speech, her eyes almost clogging with liquid sadness. But she refused to let the tears that threatened to fall do just that.

"Have you tried apologizing to her?"

"Every single day since, Teddy. I finally gave up last week. I want to keep telling her I'm sorry and I miss her, but it's been a month. She must have not seen the chickens and little munchkins running around like I did."

"I'm confident that she saw it too. You two were like lovesick puppies when you were apart for five seconds."

"I miss her so much," Arizona murmured. It took that statement for the tears to drip down her face. And it took only one tear for Teddy to wrap her arms around her best friend and pat her on the back and tell her that eventually things would be alright.

* * *

A few hours later, and at least fifteen doughnuts later, Teddy and Arizona were sitting in the shorter blonde's car driving somewhere that Teddy called "a place to get rid of her sadness". The faster they drove, the longer it seemed to be taking to get to wherever they were driving.

Arizona turned on the radio. She flipped through several stations before something acceptable to her came on. When that song ended, her heart almost shattered for the second time in a month. _Their_ song came on.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_  
_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend its love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
_

Arizona began to quietly whimper in her seat, so Teddy took that as the opportunity to slam the "off" button on the radio.

"Did I ever tell you why that was our song, Teds?"

"No, Arizona, you didn't. And I really don't think you should."

"We decided that it was our song for two reasons. It was playing at the party we met at, at the time that we met. Secondly, it was because we both knew that instantly we felt something. 'I know we only met but let's pretend its love.' That lyric was meant for us, Teds…" Arizona choked back a sob.

"Oh, Arizona…" Teddy murmured. The tall blonde pulled the car off to the side of the road and parked it.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to take you to this great lesbian bar- no don't ask me how I know that it's so great- and get you drunk and try and help you take your mind off of her. But I know that there's no hope for that. And because I love you too much to hurt you more than you're hurt, I'm taking you back home and lay you on your couch and we're going to watch some sad sappy movies where peoples' lives are worse than yours."

"Theodora Altman," Arizona began, her tears forgotten as she let out a halfhearted goofy grin, "you are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"I already knew that. But thanks for the compliment."

"I take it back, you're a self-absorbed ass."

"Oh whatever, you love me."

Teddy pulled back onto the road and found a quick way to turn around. She sped, and shockingly wasn't pulled over, the entire way back to Arizona's house and got them back in almost half the time that it took to get to the road they'd stopped on.

They went inside of Arizona's apartment and popped in a movie and sat on the couch. Halfway through, and a glass or two of wine downed, Arizona glanced at her best friend.

"Teds," Arizona said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to use the key I still have of hers, sneak into her apartment, cover it in rose petals, and get down on one knee and propose."

"'Zona, that's a really insane and huge step. Especially considering you two aren't together anymore."

"Teddy, I know it's huge but I love her. I never told her that enough. We were together for a year and I had to go and blow it. And she deserves to know that I really do love her. And that's the only way I know how…"

"Don't do the rose petals though. That seems too overdone."

"Oh yes, technically breaking and entering into someone's house and putting rose petals everywhere is overdone."

"You know what I meant you jackass."

Arizona grinned.

"Wait, did you even have a ring?"

"I've had one for a month."

"How did you not blow the secret?" Teddy glared at Arizona suddenly. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Your mouth is bigger than mine, especially when you're drunk off your ass. And drunk off your ass is something you are often."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, Teds."

Arizona smiled again, before stretching and standing up. "I'm going to go to bed. You can take the spare room or stay here on the couch. It doesn't matter to me what you do."

And with that, the blonde was gone.

* * *

The next morning Arizona woke up to find Teddy passed out on her couch. Deciding it would be entertaining to watch the taller blonde squirm, she threw a pillow at her head.

"Ah!" Teddy yelped. "What the fuck was that?"

"A pillow," Arizona answered with nonchalance. "Those things have a habit of flying across the room and waking people up."

"Very funny," she grumbled.

After a few minutes of struggling to stay awake, Teddy looked at Arizona. "Were you serious about what you said last night? Sneaking into her apartment and creating some grossly romantic scene and asking her to marry you after you made such an ass of yourself a month ago?"

"Yes, Theodora, I plan on sneaking into her apartment and asking her to marry me. Can you call her best friend and get her to keep her out of the apartment from five till six? Please…"

"Arizona, you should really think things through sometimes…but yes, I'll try my best."

Teddy, in her half asleep haste, found her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Red." "I'm doing fine, you?" Arizona sent Teddy a death glare. "Red, I have a question. Do you mind keeping the other lovesick child out of her apartment from five until six?"

"No, I don't think I can tell you why—" Arizona nodded. "Never mind, yes I can. She's going to propose." "That's what I said! But I'm not going to stop her. I think maybe it'll work." "Okay, I'll see you at five with lovesick child number two. Thanks. Bye."

"Teddy you are a life saver!" Arizona grinned and wrapped her best friend in a hug. "Now I have to go shower, drink a ton of coffee, and go find a bunch of rose petals and candles…"

Arizona flitted out of the room, and when she returned an hour later, she found a note in place of her friend.

"_Went to my place to shower. Text or call if you want me to join you on your idiotic conquest to buy rose petals._

_-Teddy". _

Arizona considered pulling her phone out and dialing Teddy's number, but after the way she'd been there for her in the previous weeks, she decided against it. Her best friend needed a break from all of the sad-dramatic Arizona.

* * *

The blonde hurried down the stairs of her apartment complex and to her car. She headed to the closest floral shop, only to find it closed. She frowned when she found this, but was determined to not let that get her down.

Arizona did a quick search on her phone for flower shops nearby, and discovered a boutique called The Dazzle Love only ten miles away. With a determined gleam in her eyes, she took off driving to this new store.

She entered The Dazzle Love and walked straight to the counter.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"I'd like enough rose petals to cover an apartment."

"Whoa! That's a lot. Would you just like three pounds of fresh rose petals? And do you want all red or mixed?"

"Mixed, please. And uh, I guess three pounds works."

"Alright, ma'am, what would you like in that mix? Red, white, pink, purple, black, orange, or yellow?"

"Uh, red and white and purple please."

"Amazing choice. I'll have that ready for you in about ten minutes. Feel free to peruse the store while I'm preparing that order."

Arizona smiled politely and looked around the store as told. There was a lovely bouquet of tulips. Red, white, and yellow tulips were arranged in a way that she couldn't not buy it. So when the man behind the counter told her that her rose petals were read, she picked up the bouquet and carried it with her.

"I need this bouquet too, sir." She said.

"Alright, your total will be 75.32." Arizona visibly paled, but knew it was worth it. She swiped her debit card and entered her pin.

"Thank you so much, sir." Arizona smiled at the man as she carried the bag of petals and the tulips to her car.

She took the giant bag of petals and placed them in the back seat. The bouquet lay next to them, propped up slightly so that it would not be ruined.

The next few hours of Arizona's day consisted of her driving to five different stores to get specific candles. She got four small vanilla scented candles, two large cherry scented candles, and five medium and large honey scented candles.

* * *

By the time she finished with her shopping and organized everything so she could carry it up the apartment stairs with ease, it was five o'clock. Arizona pulled into the complex and parked her car. She walked into the building with a feeling of nostalgia. She had been here so many times before.

Every night she told herself she wouldn't get involved. Until after two months of "not getting involved" with the woman she had sex with every night, she got involved. She let her heart swarm with emotion. And she fell in love. But she never told her. She never said "I love you". She took her out on dates, had sex with her, and showed public affection.

And on a drunken night, accused her of not loving her enough. Telling her she wasn't smart enough, a good enough lesbian enough, and unable to love her well enough. And that was when it ended. But tonight was her night to fix it all.

So as she entered the vacant apartment, she carefully set the candles she had purchased on the counter. She turned and stared at the main room for a moment. It looked the exact same as it had when she last saw the woman she loved so much. Nothing had changed.

But now, everything was going to change.

She opened the bag of rose petals and began spreading them along the room. She carefully covered the couch, the floor around the living area, and the pathway leading up to the bedroom. She hesitated when opening the bedroom door, feeling as if she were no longer welcome, but she sighed and opened the door anyways.

She lightly decorated the bed and its surrounding areas with the delicate petals. She exited the room, shutting the door behind herself. The bag of petals was still somewhat full, and she found herself laughing lightly at this. She propped the bag against the wall, and carried the bouquet out of the apartment, setting it in its precious box against the apartment door. Carefully, she maneuvered her way into the apartment without knocking it over.

From there, she took each candle and placed it in a special spot within the apartment. First, the coffee table that sat in the living area. That was where she first ate dinner with her love at. Second, the kitchen counter top because that was where her love taught her to cook. The other places were memorable places because they had exchanged words of "this isn't just sex anymore, is it?" to each other, or had some sort of emotional talk.

She completed her rose petaling of the apartment, but needed a little backup with her speech. She pulled out her iPhone and searched for Callie's iHome docking station. Finding it successfully, she plugged her phone into it and pressed play on her 'Emotions' playlist.

When she was finished, she sat in the middle of the floor near the living room, facing the door. She waited for the beautiful brunette to show up. At six on the dot, she could hear a voice outside of the door.

* * *

"A bouquet of flowers… Okay, this keeps getting weirder. First Addie kicks me out of my own apartment to go have a nice talk with her over coffee. And then I find a nameless and cardless set of flowers outside of my door… So strange." This was it.

She heard the door unlock and the door handle turn. Her calmed breaths turned to nervous staggered ones. Fear invaded her body. Her well thought out speech turned to nothing as she saw the beautiful woman walk into the apartment.

"What the hell?"

Arizona remained silent.

"What are you doing here, Arizona? And why are there flower petals everywhere? Get out of my apartment."

Arizona took that as her cue to stand. She walked closer to the woman, and whispered, "Please. Just…come closer to the flower petals. Come with me."

"I shouldn't trust you, I really shouldn't do as you say…and yet here I am doing it," she muttered as she followed Arizona's pleading figure towards the center of the room. She was anything but prepared for when the blonde dropped to one knee.

"It's funny," the blonde began. "I bought three pounds of rose petals thinking I'd need three pounds to cover your apartment the way I envisioned it covered. I used most of them, but definitely not three pounds worth."

"What are you doing here, Arizona? And why are you on one knee?"

"Calliope Torres," she whispered, "from the day I met you at the party, I knew there was something to you that I could love." As Arizona was talking, a beautiful song came on from her iPhone.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"I-I get scared when I'm in a relationship with someone because once it becomes real, it becomes _real._ And that means I can get hurt. And I hate getting hurt. But I realized, I hated hurting you more than I hated getting hurt by any of my ex-girlfriends before. And I know there's no way in hell this makes up for what I did to you.

But I beg you, please, hear me out. I have been in love with you ever since I met you. It just took me a little while to figure it out. And once I did, it scared the living hell out of me. So I drank myself to the point I could find a reason to make you hate me.

But you hating me is the worst feeling ever. Because I love you so much. You are my heart, Calliope. You are my heart and soul and I'm so fucking sorry that I hurt you. I can't live with myself for what I did."

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Please, Calliope. I don't ask this question lightly…" Arizona pulled from her pocket a black velvet box. She slowly popped it open. "Will you, Calliope Torres, take me, Arizona Robbins to be your wife? Will you marry me?"

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

There was an eerie silence as Callie stared at Arizona. Her brain was functioning on about 2% actual brain function, and 98% lust and love. Her eyes were darkening with lust because truly, she missed Arizona and everything about her. And seeing her and how hot she looked right now on one knee begging her to marry her, well, it was definitely doing stuff to Callie's insides.

Her eyes looked to Arizona and the ring and then up at the ceiling. Her brain said say no. But her heart said to say yes with everything she had. She opened her mouth to answer.

Her mouth meant to say no, but what came out instead, was, "Yes."

Arizona let a few tears drip down her face, partially from disbelief and partially from happiness. "Y-you'll have me, Calliope?"

"I-I" she whispered, "I will. Arizona, I love you with all of my heart and soul too. And you hurt me so bad…but we can get past it. I know we can. I love you, so much. I don't trust you fully, but I can try. I love you too much to let you go."

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Callie pulled the blonde up, placed the ring on her finger, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

"You were always more than a one night stand."

"What?" Callie asked confusedly.

"'Tell her that I love her, tell her that I need her, tell her that she's more than a one night stand. Tell her that she turns my cheeks the colour of my hair, all I wanna do is be near.' Those lyrics were written by Ed Sheeran, but they mean every single thing I ever meant to tell you. You were always more than one night for me, Calliope. You were an eternity and so much more. And I'm so glad that you said yes."

* * *

**A/N; Okay. So, there's that one-shot. If anyone asks for me to, I hate to say it, I really doubt I'll ever continue this. It's simply meant to be a one-shot in which Arizona fucked up her relationship with Callie (hence the Mumford & Sons lyrics, "I really fucked it up this time didn't I my dear") and that Callie was always more than a one night stand (the Ed Sheeran lyrics) and then the lyrics of Kiss Me, also by Sheeran, because I thought that was a perfect song to be proposed to. And the One Direction bit was a bit of a random idea. I thought, since the lyrics sort of resemble that of a one-night-standish thing that it would be fun for it to be "their song". So yeah…**

**I hope you enjoyed that. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading, anyone who reads this.**


End file.
